


I Got You

by PhoenixWillRise



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Carlos is soft, Fluff and Smut, Hot Chocolate, Ice Skating Date, M/M, Pet Names, with a little smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:08:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23160706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixWillRise/pseuds/PhoenixWillRise
Summary: TK takes Carlos on an ice skating date. And sees a diffferent side of Carlos.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Comments: 10
Kudos: 206





	I Got You

“Come on Carlos just let go of the wall. I promise I’ll catch you the second you start to slip!”

TK was smiling at a worried looking police officer who had a vice grip on the wall next to him, as he tried to keep his balance on the blades of his skates. He’d never seen the man who he truly believed was the physical definition of calm and self-control, look so out of his element.

The young firefighter had a knack for ice skating, his parents having taken him to the rink at Rockefeller since he was the age of 4. He’d always had fun and Austin heat was no joke. He’d figured it would be a nice place to go on a date but as he watched the uncertainty on Carlos' usually confident face, he wondered if he’d made the right decision on dragging Carlos out here.

He pushed himself forward, sliding across the ice with an ease that stemmed from years of practice.

“Carlos?I know it's a little scary-”

“I’m not scared. I just don’t understand how people do this without breaking their necks.”

“Believe me that happening is rarer than you think.” TK offered his hands out, “Trust me I got you. Okay?”

Carlos sighed wearily as he looked away from his shaking feet to TK’s sweet face. Those beautiful eyes full of joy and energy. So fearless. 

He grasped onto TK’s outstretched hands like they were his lifelines. 

He must have looked ridiculous with his ass sticking out and legs looking like an awkward giraffe. But TK seemed to find it adorable as he would offer an encouraging smile whenever he would almost slip. 

TK was holding onto his waist with one hand while the other gripped Carlos' hand. 

“You got it. You got it. Just don’t think too much. I know you like to use that big brain of yours to analyze a situation but this is just fun. Simple, plain fun.”

They went further and further into the center of the ice. Carlos had managed to stand completely upright from his hunched position.

He managed to make it a couple of feet on his own, their fingers just grazing one another’s. 

Feeling a little secure, he attempted to move on his own, accomplishing a sloppy circle before facing TK. Carlos had hoped in the beginning that there was some untapped talent of ice skating inside him that would suddenly come to light once his feet were on the ice, but he couldn't have been more wrong.

Though seeing the proud look on TK's face as he looked up was worth how silly he felt himself look. Anything to see that delight and joy on TK’s face.

“You’re doing it, baby!”

Carlos’ eyes, since the second he stepped on the ice weren’t on his feet or looking desperately for a wall to cling on to. He was looking at TK as if he’d said that he’d created all the sugary sweets in the world just for them.

The endearment made his chest feel so warm and a smile so wide it hurt his face.

TK must have noticed his silence when he looked at him with a quirked eyebrow at the sight of his gobsmacked face.

The younger man asked,“Are you okay? Do you want to stop?”

Carlos made the mistake of shaking his head violently as he broke whatever spell Tk had on him. 

He started to flail and lost his balance tumbling to the ground and in his descent he brought TK down with an “oof”.

The police officer groaned at the pain coming from his ass, having taken the full brunt of the fall. He turned his head to the right at the sound of TK laughing. The younger man was sprawled across the ice holding a hand to his stomach as he continued with his laughing fit.

Carlos knew they were in public but he couldn’t stop the concern as he crawled the few inches between them, before he reached over TK. Their chests touching. He could feel every inhale and exhale of laughter. TK couldn’t stop the giggles even as Carlos pushed back his hair. Part of him did it to make sure there was no head injury, another was to simply look at his smiling face. A sight he could never get tired of seeing. 

He smiled back the wide toothy grin TK was giving him. 

“Well now I have something on you.”

Carlos kept gazing at him, unconsciously beginning to stroke TK’s jaw. 

“What’s that Tiger?”

The younger man rolled his eyes, “That you’re not as graceful as you think.”

Carlos didn’t want to scare this clearly new budding relationship they were creating but he couldn’t help himself. It seemed like control and the ability to walk had been completely compromised with the addition of TK in his life. 

He looked down, fiddling with TK’s necklace,“You called me baby. I don't know it just- it caught me by surprise.”

They were in a public setting, he knew that there would be some choice characters that would probably not like seeing PDA on the ice but he didn’t care. TK was sitting upright with Carlos practically on his lap,both of them in their own world. 

TK was looking into Carlos’ warm dark brown eyes. His gaze could be so intense with the strength they shone with, but the vulnerability was what softened them, what made TK melt and made him want to do everything in his power to keep the man in his arms safe and away from the danger his job entailed. 

TK took one of his hands, cold from the ice as he brought his other to hold Carlos' hand between them. He rubbed each finger digit until they were all warm. 

“A good surprise I hope. Do you not like me calling you ‘baby’?”

Carlos once thought it was the most corniest, overused pet name in the entire world. But hearing the softness in TK’s voice. The affection and honesty in his voice. It may just have become his favorite endearment of all. He shook his head fondly, a soft smile making its way across his face. 

“No no I really really like it.”

TK brought his hand up to cup Carlos’ strong jaw, his thumb tracing the seam of his lips before pressing a tender kiss against them. Carlos’ eyes fluttered closed as the kiss ended too soon. 

He whispered against his lips, “Glad to hear it baby.”

“Let me help you up okay, I don’t know about you but my ass is freezing.”

Carlos responded,“Mines just hurts from falling on it.”

“How about I buy us some hot chocolate? Warm us up a little.”

Carlos raised his eyebrows at the mention of the warm drink. 

“Will there be marshmallows?”

TK laughed, pulling Carlos to his feet. This time he had a strong hold on his waist and hand as he steered them to exit the ice rink.

A short while later they were cuddling close, drinking their own cups of hot chocolate (with marshmellows). 

“Would you try it again Carlos?”

Carlos set his empty cup on the bench they were sharing.

“TK I want to keep impressing you. And I don’t think falling on my ass is going to accomplish that.”

“Fair enough.”

Carlos reached over, placing a warm hand on TK's jaw as he pressed his mouth against his. Sucking on his bottom lip as TK gave a soft moan. This time it was TK who was left wanting more as Carlos broke the kiss.

Carlos hummed,"I loved this. I clearly suck at it but you make a really good teacher."

TK had a mischievous smile on his lips as he replied," I could teach you a whole lot of other things,  _ Officer Reyes _ ."

His voice deepened towards the end of the sentence as he placed a hand on Carlos' thigh, giving it a subtle squeeze. 

"Oh really? I think it would be better in the car. Just the two of us. You know private, intimate. We could be as close as we want. 

He leaned over once again this time his lips were close to TK's ear, as he whispered. His warm breath sent a shiver of pleasure down TK's back, "As loud as we want."

Carlos lightly nipped and sucked a mark on sensitive partof his boyfriend's neck. He smirked at the high-pitched intake of breath. 

Soon he had a hand grasping his as they both practically ran-walked to the exit and into the parking lot. 

As TK pushed him down and across the backseat of his car, a thought flashed through Carlos’ mind just before TK was pinning his wrists over his head, and a firm, muscular thigh was placed between his legs, that perhaps ice skating was more fun than he thought. 

x.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!!Kudos and comments are welcomed!!!


End file.
